Once You Go Green
by Ultimate DBZ Fan
Summary: It has been a month since Goku has been home from his training and a lonely Chichi is comforted by the most unexpected person.


A/N I own nothing!

This takes place during the time period between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z before Chichi is pregnant with Gohan. She looks just as she did in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Once You Go Green…

It was a beautiful day at the Son household. The Sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Chichi was out hanging laundry in the back yard. "What a beautiful day" she sighed "I wish Goku would come home from his training one of these days. I'm starting to get a little hot all on my own here."

Chichi thought back to the night after the World's Martial Arts Tournament. She and Goku had gotten home and before she could say a word, he had torn off both his clothes and hers. They had made love all night long in celebration of their real engagement and the defeat of—"Jr!" Chichi shrieked.

"It's Piccolo actually" spoke the green demon man as he landed nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chichi shouted. She did not like having that monster anywhere near her home. If she ever had kids, how would she know they were safe?

"I just came by looking for Goku…you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" as he spoke, the demon pulled off his weighted clothing as well as his purple gi.

"He's…not…here" she stuttered out. Chichi couldn't help but to stare at the bulging muscles and washboard abs of the evil being. It had been so long since Goku had made love to her, she was desperate for release regardless of how she got it.

Piccolo knew the young woman was horny. He had smelt her arousal as he flew in. It wasn't long after that, that he had changed his target from Goku…to his wife. "What's the matter Chichi? You're blushing. Haven't you ever seen a naked man before?" He knew it wouldn't be long until his rival's most prized possession was putty in his fingers.

Chichi tried to yell back at him, but her mouth wouldn't move! She was so hungry for sex that she was actually contemplating bedding the demon out in the yard. "Can't talk now?" Piccolo smirked. "I think you and I should change that little verbal problem of yours. Don't you think?" Piccolo leaned down as he spoke; his large frame dominating the feminine one below him.

Chichi went to move back, but suddenly the monster's arm had swung around her, keeping her from retreating, while his other gently caressed her breasts through the soft blue fabric of her Chinese dress. "ooooooo" Chichi moaned. All the sexual frustration was causing her body to be super sensitive to Piccolo's touches.

"Awww Goku's not around enough for you is he Chichi?" Piccolo smirked as he continued to stimulate the underside of her large breasts. Suddenly his smirk turned into an evil grin as he realized Chichi wasn't wearing anything under her dress. "Looks like someone's not wearing a bra…" he mocked as one green hand slowly undid the buttons holding the top of her dress together.

"Please…please do it…I mean don't I mean!" Chichi could not get her thoughts in order as her dress slipped open and out popped both of her pale white boobs. "Look Chichi." Piccolo said as he slowly grasped one of her pale boobs in his dark green hands. "Doesn't that arouse you too…Chichi?" Chichi only writhed in pleasure in response.

"How does it feel…to be the daughter of a King…and have your delicate pale tits felt up by a dark demon like me?" As he spoke, his green hands sunk their nails deeper into her delicate flesh as he took one of her pale nipples between his finger and thumb and twisted in back and forth. "UHHHHGGGG!" Chichi nearly screamed as every pleasure point on her breasts were stimulated at once.

Piccolo grinned as he took one pale globe into his mouth and began sucking. Chichi nearly passed out from the shear ecstasy she was experiencing. Piccolo circled his tongue around the pink bud before letting it go with a "pop" and giving the same treatment to the other breast. Chichi was just as he had hoped, "putty in his hands". The woman sunk down as the strength to hold herself up left her. Piccolo took this as his cue that she was ready for the taking. He undid the rest of the buttons holding her dress together and peeled in off her now sweaty body. "I could never beat Goku in the ring…so I guess I'll have to settle for fucking his wife" thought Piccolo.

The green demon pulled off the remainder of his clothes as his green cock stood at full mast. The purple head lining up with the horny woman below him. "Look at her…she's go the body of a fighter and a bikini model all rolled up into one." He thought.

He couldn't help but notice the subtle muscles on her body, from her soft, yet strong arms, to what looked like could be a future six pack and below that a small tuft of jet black hair between her strong creamy thighs. "You really are a doll aren't you?" Piccolo mocked as he pinned Chichi to the ground.

Chichi was beyond comprehensive thought at this point. For the first time in a month she was moments away from being filled to her limit. She didn't care if it was green. She just wanted dick! "Just do it already!" Chichi roared as she spread her legs wide, her light pink folds blossoming open as she screamed.

Piccolo was surprised, but not overwhelmed. He took this opportunity to shove his long green dong deep inside the princess's pussy. Piccolo groaned as he felt her tight, pink walls clench his green cock as he quickly starting pumping in and out of her. "Ohh please! Do me! Do whatever you want to me please!" Chichi screamed.

"Alright." Smirked Piccolo as he abruptly pulled out of her pink slit and jammed his thick meat into her tight virgin ass.

Chichi screamed in pain and pleasure as her untouched ass hole was violated by the evil demon spawn. Small tears of relieve started to form in her eyes as she was finally feeling the pleasure that she was denied for so long. "Ohhh yeah….fuck my little ass Piccolo…fuck me like no one else can…" she panted

Piccolo was ecstatic; he had done it. He had defiled his arch enemy's woman in her most intimate of places. He had won! Feeling his climax coming, Piccolo picked up pace as he was going in and out of Chichi's tiny hole at break neck speed. Her body was bouncing beneath him. Her large boobs, already coated in his thick saliva, jiggled up and down on her chest like two wet marshmallows. Suddenly Chichi felt what she had been dying to feel for so long; a mind shattering orgasm swept over her. As if the feelings of pleasure weren't enough, the mere thought of how the green demon had defiled her in so many ways turned her on like nothing else. She had been a princess, no one had ever treated her like this, like a sex doll to be used and then discarded, it hit a cord deep within her let made everything that much more pleasurable. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chichi let out one final scream before falling limp beneath the demon.

Piccolo kept right on pounding until he felt his climax upon him. He wretched himself free of her tight little hole and spewed his hot green cum all over her body. He looked down at his handiwork, out cold on the grass, the wind sweeping over her; her body was as naked as the day she was born, except now it was covered in his green slime. Streaks crisscrossed her face, getting stuck in her beautiful black hair, her slimy boobs, now covered in a second frosting which was further cooled by the wind, leaving her nipples just as hard as they had been during sex. The remainder of the cum was sliding down her sweat slick body, she was glistening in the sunlight, "Just like an angelic whore, defiled by a demon and left to dwell in it."

The green demon got dressed and walked over to the woman one last time. "I just can't get enough of this." He said as he squeezed her firm boob one last time, admiring the contrast between their skin colors. With that, Piccolo flew off, leaving the cum soaked woman alone once more.

A/N And done! I know it is really different from my other ones, but I wanted to go out of the box on this one and I think I did. Please review thoroughly. I want to know what people think about the content. Please pm me if you have any requests or ideas. I'll do almost any if you are helpful enough!


End file.
